kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 July 2015
23:54:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:54:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:24 i pissed my cat off i rubbed her belly wrong 23:54:25 Teen PM 23:55:03 bad wolf >:I 01:53:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:27 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:59:20 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 02:11:30 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:11:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 02:11:50 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:24:03 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:27:07 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:09 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:12 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:13 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:41:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 03:04:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 03:04:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 03:04:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 03:04:47 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 03:19:20 *hugs Jj* 03:24:18 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 03:24:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 03:30:50 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:31:25 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:31:26 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:45:10 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:45:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:49:38 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:52:51 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:54:45 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 04:04:32 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 04:14:19 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 04:14:24 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 04:15:16 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 04:16:03 Hi Kira :) 04:23:00 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 05:13:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 05:16:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 05:43:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:43:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:31:53 -!- Exye has joined Special:Chat. 06:32:02 1943 edits, been here a while huh. 06:32:15 -!- Exye has left Special:Chat. 06:32:26 -!- Exye has joined Special:Chat. 06:32:42 This page is extinct...Boring 06:32:59 I remember when this place was PACKED 06:33:29 We had those sock puppet issues. 06:34:33 Hypercane Bot, Do you know when the founder (JJBlueDreamer1) Comes online its of some importance...That is if she still hangs around here? 06:37:14 we've cranked it up to 4 rules now....Yikes. It was only 2 before :/ 06:37:22 Not as if anyone monitors these chats anymore anyways 06:38:29 -!- Exye has left Special:Chat. 06:38:34 -!- Exye has joined Special:Chat. 06:38:42 BORING 06:39:14 -!- Exye has left Special:Chat. 21:02:08 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:02:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:02:52 teen 21:02:56 I got a promotion to baker 21:03:31 Cool 21:04:55 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:05:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:05:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:07:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:07:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:09:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:09:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:11:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:11:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:11:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:11:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:12:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:13:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:14:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:15:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:16:06 Teen PM 21:23:16 is it just me or is it dead 21:24:46 dead 21:24:52 yuuuuuuuuuuup 21:28:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:28:40 yo jj 21:28:51 Hey Maxy~ 21:29:07 hi Jj 21:29:46 Hi Jj 21:30:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:31:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:31:09 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:31:15 Hey guys. 21:31:45 Jj I decided on HH wiki that we do it like wikipedia now for user rights 21:31:54 So we stop just giving rights out 21:32:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:32:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:33:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:34:28 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:35:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:35:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:36:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:36:31 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki:RfR Like it, Jj? 21:36:55 There's two applicants there on that page atm 21:39:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:39:10 back 21:39:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:39:43 reopen group chat 21:39:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:40:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:40:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:40:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:41:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:41:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:41:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:41:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:42:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:42:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:42:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:43:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:43:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:43:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:44:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:44:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:45:28 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:45:35 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:45:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:45:47 Org reopen group pms please 21:45:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:46:05 join me at the kingdom 21:47:16 I like it teen. 21:47:59 Thanks jj 21:49:53 Welcome 21:53:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:54:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:54:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:55:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:55:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:55:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:56:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:56:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:56:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:59:31 I like how I made one of the requirements for RfA (Requests for Adminship) 1500 mainspace edits 22:02:39 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:04:06 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:04:13 teen 22:04:17 I AM IN THE PAY GROUP 22:04:28 Next saturday I will get paid if I chosoe for the pay 22:04:57 Ok 22:05:01 What about me? 22:05:47 sit next to me 22:05:53 I'll show where the pay badge is at 22:06:09 im the pink girl 22:07:44 So when do we get our pay? 22:09:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:09:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:43 saturday 3 out time 22:11:46 they have a caleder 22:15:47 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:15:56 why its so dead D: 22:18:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:19:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:25 hey skar 22:21:33 hi 22:24:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:24:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:24:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:25:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:26:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:29:22 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 22:29:35 yo freemustang 22:29:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:29:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:34:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:34:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:38:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:40:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:41:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:43:52 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:44:52 *picks up Pinky* Pinky 22:50:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:50:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:52:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:52:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:52:49 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:52:52 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:54:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:54:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:55:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:56:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:57:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:57:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:58:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:58:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:00:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:00:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:03:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:03:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:05:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:08:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:29 KHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! 23:08:59 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:09:02 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:32 i will now changes peeps decaying body into,peepers the ever living *shoots magic at peeps* 23:12:13 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:13:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:14:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:15:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:16:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:16:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:17:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:53 wb 23:18:14 wb 23:18:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:19:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:31 Wb Skar 23:20:02 thank you 23:20:27 *Gives Skar a can of Fanta* :D 23:20:33 Jj 23:20:36 Yes? 23:20:46 /me drinks it and eats the can* 23:21:20 is 1500 edits unreasonable for one of the requirements of RfA (Requests for Adminship)? 23:21:22 xD 23:21:27 mainspace * 23:21:55 Yes, I believe it is. 23:22:02 Editing is good for the wiki. 23:22:11 Helps it grow (epic) 23:22:14 Yeah 23:22:18 the greater good 23:22:30 im going back to shooting peeps with magic 23:22:32 So you agree its unreasonable (epic) 23:22:37 lol 23:22:53 Um, yeah (epic) 23:23:11 *shoots more magic at peeps* 23:23:17 (epicweave) 23:23:24 *Grabs Coco* I can show you the world 23:23:36 Coco: :o show me your phone 23:23:40 no coco 23:23:48 Lol 23:24:17 Jj don't you think RfA style is better than me just giving me admin randomly? 23:24:17 i can show you the world,shiny,spender and pleasure 23:24:23 (epicweave) 23:24:26 alladin o.o 23:24:48 no its ugh elladin 23:25:01 elladin my life is a lie D: 23:25:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:25:08 I think RfA is good 23:25:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:22 Aladdin has a big nose 23:25:40 the movie should be me and Skar *grabs sKAR and sits her on my flying carpet* 23:25:56 and is a thief who get evrything o.o 23:25:59 what is disney teaching those kids 23:26:04 steal and become rich 23:26:14 can your friends do this? can your friends do that? can your friends pull this? out of there little hat? 23:26:30 yes 23:26:39 Max, it's called American Corruption (epic) 23:26:51 thats explains evrything 23:26:52 Coco: momma skar doc suess 23:27:39 lol 23:27:46 here i am as i stepped on the mat a tall white figure it was the skar in the hat 23:28:22 That was so Good Skar *claps and throws a rose at her* 23:28:27 coco: *claps hands* 23:29:04 *^* 23:29:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:52 lalala 23:30:38 /me sits and ppets 23:30:43 /me sits and pets coco* 23:31:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:31:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:52 Jj should I make Requests for user right for every user group except bureaucrat or no? (epic) 23:31:58 I got the three main ones already 23:32:10 Rollback, Junior Admin, and Admin 23:32:28 There is like 8 - 10 user groups there 23:33:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:33:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:16 Coco: *purrs and smiles, laying on back* 23:34:46 /me pets coco tummy* 23:35:00 coco might be a big girl but she still a momma girls 23:35:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:35:13 If you want Teen (epic) 23:36:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:36:18 wb 23:36:27 Coco: :3 coco liked to be Momma Skar little brat 23:36:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:36:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:37:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:37:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:15 if coco starts acting like a brat then i get hose o_e 23:38:59 Coco: D: coco doesnt act but loves being momma girl 23:39:25 yeah thats what i thought you said 23:40:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:40:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:34 Coco: heheheh *shakes* 23:44:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:44:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:44:58 /me pets coco very slowly* 23:46:32 Coco: *purrs and wags tail* x3 23:46:37 Do you want to kill a planet? Come on let's go today! We never kills things anymore, no blood no gore.We blow them all away! 23:48:07 Coco: 8grabs bomb and giant hammers* i want to blow heads up 23:48:31 go coco,make me pround 23:48:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:48:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:49:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:04 Pinky 23:50:07 and vile' 23:50:17 Coco: *runs and slams hammers on adults head8 wweeeeeee 23:50:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:51:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:44 Pinky: *tackles and kisses vile in front of JJ8 23:52:18 *Looks at them expressionless* 23:52:32 Vile: heeeelp meeeeeeh 23:52:58 *Pulls them apart* Bad 23:53:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:53:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:53 Pinky: but I love him 23:54:15 https://youtu.be/yfwBSVX174A hit this music in the gym to become a man XD 23:55:59 jj 23:56:08 I did an art trade 23:56:15 I asked the person to draw vile and Luke kissing 23:56:18 so I can give it to Chris 23:56:36 xD 23:56:46 the creator of reincarnation XD 23:57:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:57:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 2015 07 11